Manufacture Folle - Katekyo Hitman Reborn
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Compilation de petites histoires sur le fandom faites lors des soirées du discord la plume arc-en-ciel. Chaque soirées à ses contraintes propres. Voici les résultats. Couple classiques comme inattendus seront au programme. Vous êtes prévenus. Bonne lecture.
1. Maudit téléphone

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note: Encore une compilation, mais je les aime.

* * *

Des lèvres se pressaient contre les siennes. Elle adorait ça, elle y répondit avec joie à l'initiative de sa partenaire. C'était si rare venant d'elle. Alors que ses bras venaient entourer les épaules de sa belle, le téléphone se mettait à sonner. Surprise par la sonnerie, sa moitié s'était stoppée. Elle fusillait du regard le maudit engin électrique. Elle reposa un regard sur celle qu'elle aimait.

« Pardon Chrome. Ça doit être quelque chose pour la famille. Merci pour ton baiser surprise. J'aimerais bien que ça continue après ce coup de fil. Le veux-tu ?  
-Je...  
-Prends le temps d'y réfléchir mon magnolia. »

La jeune femme aux cheveux bruns et regard noisette respira à fond avant de décrocher le combiné. Le regard sur sa moitié était rempli d'envie. Elle lui fit signe de s'approcher de son doigt. Cette dernière rougit de la tête au pied. La demoiselle rit doucement avant d'entendre les cris caractéristiques du bras droit du Parrain Vongola. Elle roula des yeux. Il balançait son baratin habituel et soulignait au passage que sa mission était parfaitement accomplie. Elle salua le jeune homme à l'autre bout du fil avec politesse, ce qui n'était pas le cas du garçon.

« Où en étions-nous ma belle ?  
-Euh...  
-Ah oui, je sais... »

Elle s'approcha du corps de son aimée pour embrasser son cou afin de marquer ainsi son territoire. La gardienne de la brume était sienne. Qu'importe si elle était qu'une secrétaire. Elle serait capable de se battre contre ce monstre de Hibari s'il faut pour la récupérer. Alors que Chrome gémissait doucement, la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns défit rapidement la cravate que portait sa petite amie avant de détacher un bouton. Lui donnant une vue imprenable sur la poitrine de sa partenaire.

« Joli soutien-gorge rose, Chrome. Le portes-tu pour me voir ?  
-Oui...  
-Merci ma Magnolia, je sais à quel point tu combats ta timidité naturelle.  
-Je t'aime Haru... »

Choquée la jeune secrétaire ne bougea pas tout de suite avant de ravir les lèvres de sabelle. Elle le disait si rarement que ça la rendait folle. Ses mains se faufilant sous les vêtements de la gardienne de la brume. Sa main droite touchant un de ses seins. Faisant sauter brutalement les boutons de la chemise de l'autre femme.

« Désolé...  
-Pas grave, le boss sera content de voir un de ses amis heureux. Même si je ruine une chemise, il n'est pas à ça près.  
-Toujours aussi gentil, et si on s'occupait de nous deux au lieu de ce grand homme qu'est le parrain ?  
-Tu as amplement raison... »

La secrétaire finit de détacher la chemise de Chrome afin de voir clairement sa peau pâle marquée d'une cicatrice qui la rendait encore plus belle à ses yeux. Elle se pencha pour embrasser cette dernière qui était sur son ventre autrefois horriblement plat. Maintenant elle vivait avec un organe réel et non une illusion qu'elle générait, grâce à leur allié, qui était un ancien ennemi, Byakuran.. Haru et Chrome finirent par s'unir contre le mur du bureau qu'occupait la première d'entre elle.


	2. Lit qui craque

Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Hayato Gokudera, un jeune homme aux cheveux argentés, soufflait doucement alors que son partenaire caressait un de ses endroits sensibles et ce n'était pas son appareil génital. Ce qui l'agaçait un peu, mais les caresse que lui procurait son partenaire était tout simplement délicieuse. Il en perdait la tête. Il sentit à peine les lèvres se posant sur les siennes. Il joua pourtant avec la langue de celui qui le dominait. Il le fusilla du regard.

« Ne crois pas que je vais me laisser dominer à chaque fois, abruti.  
-Ahah, peut-être Hayato. Mais c'est toujours quand je suis en toi que tu couines le plus...  
-Des fois, je me demande si tu n'es pas... »

Il ne pouvait finir sa phrase, le membre de son compagnon venait de se glisser entre ses chairs. Bien que c'était un peu douloureux, car il n'avait pas eu droit à toutes les préliminaires. Il fixa le jeune homme en face de lui. Ses cheveux sombres, son regard chocolat et ses muscles saillants, il avait fini par succomber à son charme. Mais hors de question qu'il l'avoue. À part, si le dixième du nom lui demandait. Il respirait à fond s'accrochant au corps du garçon. La douleur finirait par s'en aller, il le savait bien. Encore plus si le fan de base-ball agissait sur son pénis. Des vas et vins tendres pour lui faire oublier cette sensation de déchirure qu'il avait.

Après quelque temps, il se mit à bouger de lui-même. Mettant ainsi en route les balancements de hanches de son partenaire. Doux, il sentait encore un peu la douleur, mais c'est surtout la frustration qui montait en lui. Il grognait. Il détestait quand son partenaire faisait trop attention à lui. Il lui fallait plus d'action.

« Va plus vite abruti. »

Il entendit clairement le rire de son amant. Il ne cessait ses mouvements doux, les rendant encore plus lents. Frôlant sa prostate par moment.

« Grouille Takeshi, j'ai envie de la sentir plus fort. Et si tu ne le fais pas dans les secondes qui suivent, je te promets que je t'explose. »

Il vit son sourire, celui qu'il avait qu'il avait que quand ils étaient tous les deux. Il sentit son partenaire accéléré, touchant cette fois-ci de plein fouet sa prostate. Il hurlait, mais c'était si bon. Il sentait que sa jouissance allait arriver. Il la sentait si bien. Il était presque arrivé à ce moment de pure extase quand un crac se mit à entendre. Les deux se retrouvèrent à terre. Un peu coupé dans leur élan. Ils se regardèrent un moment.

« Je crois qu'on a été trop fort cette fois, tu sais ce qu'on va fournir comme excuse au dixième du nom cette fois ?  
-Ahaha, le lit était de mauvaise qualité.  
-Pas crédible une seconde, c'est un trois-étoiles merde... Qu'est qu'on fait.  
-Je suis partant pour finir ce qu'on commencé.  
-Abruti. Je ne suis pas d'humeur a baisé présentement. Même si j'adore nos nuits de folies. Je ne veux pas attirer des ennuis au dixième du nom.  
-Hayato...  
-Quoi ?  
-Je t'aime.  
-Je sais ça, sombre crétin. Et je...  
-Je ?  
-Je t'aime aussi, voilà content ?  
-Oui, on peut reprendre.  
-Non. Donnons l'argent pour les réparations et retournons au quartier général fin qu'on puisse le faire dans un lit digne de ce nom. Le tien.  
-C'est le nôtre, Hayato...  
-Détail. »

Les deux hommes pris par surprise par le meuble défaillant se calmèrent assez vite. Ils rangèrent leur affaire et descendirent à la réception. Ils donnèrent bien plus que le prix, l'abruti fan de base-ball précisant leur méfait. Ce qui eu pour réaction de se faire frapper par lui-même Hayato Gokudera. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il pouvait énoncer de telles vérités alors que la mafia lui avait donné les clés pour mentir. L'homme aux cheveux argentés frappa l'arrière de la tête de son amant.

« Pour punition d'avoir dit la vérité, je te dominerai à la maison et je t'attacherais afin que tu ne puisses pas trop me toucher.

-Tu es cruel, tu sais que j'adore te toucher.  
-C'est le but, abruti ! »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres ne s'en formalisait pas plus que ça. Il savait qu'au final, Gokudera finirait par craquer et le détacherait. Ainsi, ils pourraient faire l'amour et non, baiser comme le disait si vulgairement l'homme qu'il aimait.

Gokudera grommelait et prit la main de Takeshi Yamamoto. Lui, le fier bras droit du parrain Vongola, amoureux d'un idiot, gardien de la pluie et bras gauche de son boss. Un concurrent. Un ennemi. Pourtant, il l'aimait.

« Je t'aime.  
-Je t'aime, Hayato. »

Le bras droit sentit les lèvres de son amant se poser sur son cou. Il sourit avant de le tirer vers la sortie. Il y avait toujours des taxis devant ce genre d'hôtels. Il siffla l'un d'entre eux.

« Attends ce soir, tu vas prendre cher.. »

C'est dans un silence complet que le voyage se fit. Bien loin des cris que poussaient les hôteliers quand ils découvrirent l'ampleur des dégâts. Les deux amants seraient déjà trop loin et sûrement en plein coït lorsqu'il tomberait sur le CEDEF qui arrangerait cette histoire à coups de somme ronflante et trébuchante.


	3. Appartenance

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Thème : Douleur/Plaisir

* * *

Mukuro rit, il adorait voir le visage plein de plaisir que faisait son cher Tsunayoshi. Il s'était promis d'obtenir son corps. Il n'avait jamais dit de quelle manière, il l'aurait. Il savait que le jeune parrain Vongola avait mal. Mais la douleur faisait partie d'un tout. Il posa la main sur la joue de son partenaire, ses yeux caramel exprimant les maux dont son amant souffrait. Il embrassa son bel éphèbe, espérant lui faire oublier la douleur. Tout ça pour ne penser qu'au plaisir qu'il allait sans aucun doute procurer. Il ne bougeait plus. Il attendait le signal. Celui qui le mènerait dans une expérience douce et sensuelle. Comme il avait hâte de voir le visage de son partenaire après le point d'orgue. Il sentait le jeune homme en train de se détendre. Il balançait ses hanches d'abord lentement, pour finir par frapper à répétition dans l'antre de sa moitié. Mordant sa peau tendre. Léchant les traces qu'il laissait. Il était à lui et nul ne pourrait le nier après ça. Il posséderait bien plus que son corps. C'est son cœur qu'il volerait. Tel était son plan. Et si pour ça, il devait le rendre accroc au sexe, il en profiterait bien. Il faisait confiance à ses performances. Elles étaient irréprochables, il le savait. Il avait étudié la chose dans un des six enfers qu'il avait traversé. Qui plus est, il avait trouvé le point sensible. De quoi le torturer tendrement...


	4. Flou

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Thème : Ami/Ennemi

* * *

Ami ou Ennemi, difficile de deviner qu'on avait en face de soi Byakuran. Son sourire de renard sur le visage, mangeant tranquillement des marshmallows, donnait envie de lui faire confiant, mais aussi d'être prudent. Pourtant, Sawada Tsunayoshi lui faisait face sans trop de crainte. Il savait que cet homme avait laissé cette histoire derrière lui. Il n'était plus question qu'il domine le monde de sa suprématie. Il avait d'autres jouets à sa disposition, ses gardiens et ce garçon qui le considérait comme un allié de choix. Il reprit une de ses friandises préféré. L'innocence e ce garçon n'avait de cesse de l'étonner. Il se demandait s'il en était de même avec la personne qu'il aimait. Sûrement, à n'en pas douter. Il cacha son rire derrière une énième part de son péché mignon. Il adorait être dans cette zone grise celle de la méfiance. Celle qui disait qu'il restait dangereux. Et il l'était. Il avait juste tiré un trait sur cela. Profitant des bienfaits d'une amitié bancale, mais plus seine que l'admiration que lui vouait ces gardiens.


	5. Journée pas ordinaire

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

« Ah, putain de bordel de merde ! »

Voilà le juron qui sortait de la bouche de Gokudera Hayato. Il détestait le matin. Mais il se disait qu'au final, c'était un mal pour un bien. Il allait revoir le dixième du nom. Il avait hâte d'y être. Il sentait que ça serait un merveilleux jour. Il partit de chez lui après s'être habillé de l'uniforme scolaire, plus quelques bricoles qui le rendait classe. Il croisait sur sa route un Yamamoto tout sourire. Il ne pouvait pas être seul un peu ? Il lâcha un soupir alors qu'il sentait des choses tomber sur lui. Namimori était bizarre parfois... Il pleuvait des chats et des chiens.


	6. Gaufre

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Une de manger puis une autre, ne pouvant s'arrêter, Tsuna enfourne une autre part de gaufre. Au chocolat, au sucre, à la cannelle… Qu'importe le goût, il ne s'en lasse pas. Tellement qu'il finit par vider le pot. Frustré, il finit par se lever pour en rechercher. Sachant que chacunes de ses sorties étaient surveillés, il enfila des vêtements pour le camoufler. Il sortit de sa maison sans prévenir sa mère. Avec un peu de chance, il ne croiserait personne. Si Gokudera apprendrait son pêché mignon, pour sûr, il tenterait d'en faire, ou d'en offrir. Son ami, bien que gentil était un véritable danger derrière les fourneaux. Les seules personnes au courant de son secret étaient au nombre de quatre. Quatre de trop. D'ailleurs, un de ses amis dans la confidence s'approcha auprès de lui avec un paquet de gaufres de Liège.

« Enma, pourquoi ?  
\- Je pensais qu'on pourrait les partager.  
\- Comme ça ? Sans rien me demander en retour ?  
\- Tsuna, tu sais bien que je suis peu prompt à calculer mon coup. On nous a nommé le duo de nul après tout. »

Le garçon aux cheveux bruns lâcha un soupir, il avait beau être habitué aux mots acides de Reborn savoir que la personne avec qui il se sentait si proche avait été ainsi traînée dans la boue. Il ne pouvait pas le supporter.

« On va partager, avec plaisir. Même se parler.  
\- Oui, tu te souviens comme on rit la dernière fois ?  
\- Oui, si bien qu'on finit allongé sur le sol, la respiration courte.  
\- Ne m'en parle pas, j'ai cru mourir tellement, c'était drôle. Tes amis et les miens sont de sacrés phénomènes.  
\- Oh, ça oui.  
-Mais on les aime comme ils sont.  
\- Oui, toi et moi seuls pouvons comprendre... »

Tsuna planqua dans une couche de ses vêtements les petits morceaux de paradis. Il se hâta de rentrer chez lui en tenant bien le poignet de son confident et ami, Enma Kozato. Un garçon dont il avait tout le mal du monde à détester. Quand bien même, ils avaient été ennemis. Tout ce que lui inspirait ce garçon, c'était une infinie tendresse. Une chaleur qui le prenait dans le fond de son âme. Une présence qu'il garderait proche de lui, en devenant le ciel où ce garçon déploierait ses ailes fragiles.

« Tsuna, on ne salue pas ta mère ?  
\- Elle va savoir pour tu sais quoi si on le fait…  
\- Elle finira par savoir, tu le sais, les mamans sentent ces choses.  
\- Savoir qu'elle finira par me priver de ses trésors pour m'obliger à être plus normal…  
\- Elle finira par comprendre…  
\- Comprendre que je t'aime plus qu'un ami, que nos liens sont si profond qu'on n'ose pas aller plus loin de peur de faire mal à l'autre ? Même s'unir nous effraie Enma…  
\- Je sais... »

Tsuna sentit une paire de bras l'enserrait, sortir avec un garçon n'était pas simple. Surtout au Japon, ils étaient hors la loi. Des criminels, en plus d'être mafieux. Le combo ultime...


End file.
